


Dawno temu, za siedmioma górami

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Old Merlin - Freeform, Post-Arthur's death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po śmierci Artura Merlin wędruje po świecie, żeby odnaleźć króla, który przecież kiedyś ma powrócić. Choć spotyka na swojej drodze wielu ludzi, nie zapamiętuje ich imion. Jest zawsze sam i zawsze samotny. Ale czasem ktoś zrobi - albo powie - coś, co utknie mu w pamięci. Jak słowa tej kobiety...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawno temu, za siedmioma górami

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble napisane na potrzeby akcji _Aby do wiosny!_ na Forum Mirriel. Promptem w tym przypadku był następujący cytat:
> 
> _The loneliest people are the kindest.  
>  The saddest people smile the brightest.   
> The most damaged people are the wisest.   
> All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do._

Znowu nadeszła wiosna. Stopniały śniegi, obeschły trakty i Merlin mógł wyruszyć w drogę. Kiedy opuszczał wioskę, w której przezimował, żegnali go wszyscy mieszkańcy. Machali mu na pożegnanie z uśmiechem i łzami, bo choć szanowali jego decyzję, to żal było im się z nim rozstawać. Tylko dzieci jak zwykle nie chciały pozwolić mu odejść.

\- Dziadku! - krzyczały. - Zostań z nami na zawsze!

\- Nikt nie jest taki miły jak ty!

\- Nikt się nie uśmiecha tak jak ty!

\- Nikt nie jest taki mądry jak ty!

Wtedy jedna z kobiet zawołała je do siebie i powiedziała im:

\- Ci, którzy są najmilsi, są najbardziej samotni. Ci, którzy uśmiechają się najszerzej, są najsmutniejsi. Ci, którzy są najmądrzejsi, dźwigają najcięższy krzyż. Wiecie dlaczego? - Poczekała, aż malcy pokręcą głowami, zanim wyjaśniła: - Bo nie chcą, żeby inni cierpieli równie mocno.

Dzieci patrzyły na kobietę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wiedziały, że właśnie usłyszały coś ważnego, ale nie rozumiały jej słów.

Ale Merlin też usłyszał. I zrozumiał. Uśmiechnął się smutno i niezatrzymywany już przez nikogo ruszył na poszukiwanie Artura. Miał do przebycia tysiące mil i do odwiedzenia setki wiosek, które pozostaną dla niego równie bezimienne jak on dla ich mieszkańców. Wiedział jednak, że słowa tej kobiety zapamięta na zawsze. Były aż nazbyt prawdziwe.


End file.
